Missing
by Voltronlover23
Summary: Amy had it all. A brother, who was alpha of a pack and loved her. A boy she imprinted on and that imprinted on her. All that is about to change when a couple of hunters steal her and Seth and take them all the way to... Happy Harbor! Can they ask the team to help find their way back or wait for the pack to find them? But when the team ask them for help, are they willing to help?
1. Chapter 1 Gone

Chapter 1 Gone Amy POV

The air was clean up in the forest of Forks. I loved to come up here every morning with Seth. No alphas or packs, just the two of us. My fur blowed in the breeze. Seth walked up to me and smiled with his tongue out. His fur was like a mountain on four paws. For me, I was like my big brother. Sam. We even had the same colored pelt. Black.

"_Shouldn't be heading back by now," _Seth asked, starting to whine a little.

"_No worries, Seth. Trust me. What time is it anyway eight in the morning," _I joked.

"_No, it's ten."_

"_Oh shit. Are you serious?"_

"_With time? We both know I'm always serious when it comes to time. Your brother is going to kill me."_

"_We both know he wouldn't. We both imprinted. Thank god for that. Damn you time."_ I growled and turned back to my house. Seth was right on my tail and raced down. Until…

"_What are you two doing," _Sam asked. Paul and Leah were with him. My bets were dawn patrol.

"_We were just out hunting," _I whimpered. Sam gave me his alpha stare. We rolled over and begged for forgiveness.

"_Next time tell me when you're going hunting, okay?"_ His eyes were filled with forgiveness and warmth.

"_Yes, Sam."_ We said. I looked at Seth as I followed him back to his place. I turned back to Sam and rubbed my head up against his and he licked my head before heading back to Seth. I grabbed my bag and morphed back. I put on my closthes and handed Seth's his.

"That was way too close," Seth said, when he came out.

"You're telling me. It's a good thing we did hunt when we were there."

"I don't see why you can't lie to your brother. I lie to Leah all the time."

"First of all, I'm a horrible liar. Second, he'll see right through it. Last, he's my brother. I can't lie to him. Lying to him is like lying to you. I love you both and only want to say the truth."

"You are not a horrible liar. You're a great one."  
"How do you know?"

"I've seen you lie. You're better than me. Maybe better than Jacob."

"Jake lies?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"Hell no. I've never heard lie my whole life. If he does lie, than he is a damn good one."

"He is. It scares me. I heard him lie right threw Sam once. It was so cool because Sam never caught him."

"What was the lie?"

"Can't remember. But it was funny."

Somewhere not to far from here. I could hear the sounds of pebbles on the grave road next to us. I guess could hear it to. He grabbed my arm and we ran down back to the forest. *Bang* A gun shot fired. I was really a dart. I saw one in Seth and one, soon, hit me in my leg. I collapsed next to Seth as the dark took over.

**/**

Seth POV

I held Amy as she laid next to me. I had awoke on what looks like a metal truck. Someone knocked us out and Amy was still out cold. There were no windows and the door was hard for me to get through. Anger boiled through my veins, hey can do this to me. But when someone does it to Amy someone's going to get hurt.

"Seth," Amy whispered. She shocked my out of thoughts and thank god she did.

"Oh Amy, I'm so glad you're a wake. How do you feel," I asked.

"Dizzy and a little sick. I can mange though."

"Good. I'm glad you're okay, I was getting worried."

"You worried?" She had a little smirk smile on her face that she always had when I told her that. I smiled as I hugged her again. I loved this girl and I had to find some way to get us both out. She went back to lying next to me. I could hear her cry a little.

"Hey don't worry, Amy. I'll get us out of here and back to the Forks in no time."  
"I know you will." She wiped her eyes when she shot up. "I just remembered. My phone. I keep it with me all the time. I can call Sam."

"Start dialing."

She pushed the buttons on her phone. "Hello?"

"Amy. Amy, where are you?"

"Sam, I need you to listen. Someone kidnapped us and we don't know where we are please you need to help."  
"_Don't… worry… I'll find… and… Amy…"_

That was the end of the call. "Sam? Hello? The signal got lost."

"At least they know we're missing."

"But we don't know where we are."

I knew she was right. We'll just have to wait and see where these guys will take us.


	2. Chapter 2 Could this Night get Any Worse

Chapter 2

**Could this Night get Any Worse?**

**Sam POV:**

I lose the signal! I can't believe the signal got lost! Anger rose up as if the fire burned in my heart. I lost two of my pack mates. I should have told them to come with us or at least have Paul or Leah take back to the house. But no. My poor baby sister and our newest pack member were gone all because of me.

"Sam, you can't beat yourself up like this," Jacob said as if he was reading my mind.

"But I'm alpha of this pack. I'm suppose to watch over everyone," I snarled.

"But you didn't know that someone was going to kidnap them. How 'bout we stop talking about them and start looking for them. That's the best we can do for them and I can talk to Charlie. He'll have everyone looking for them."

I know Jacob was trying to help, and he did. "Thanks Jake. Take Leah, Jared, and Embry, and look for them. Tell Paul and Quil to meet me here. We'll head to the police station."

Jacob nodded and ran out the door. "_Don't worry, Amy. I'll find you no matter what."_

**Amy POV:**

We stopped after a few miles and were finally let out… into a ceil. Seth held me as I cried softly. We still didn't know who kidnapped us and we were really far away from home. Seth said we are in a small town called Happy Harbor.

"Happy Harbor? Are you sure," I asked.

"That's what the sign says. I think?" Seth narrowed his eyes and looked back to me. "No, that's the name."

"I'm going to cry. I swear I'm going to cry."

"You've cried enough today. Save those tears and dry your baby blue eyes." He placed his sleeve from his jacket over his hand and rubbed it over my eyes. "Come on, let's dig our way out."

"We can't."

"Sure, we can."

"No, I mean there's an a force field around us. We can't get out."

"Ah, damn it. This is going to be a long night."

I'm guessin' we fell asleep because I should awoke by the sound of fighting. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I started to shake Seth awake. "Seth, move it. I think Sam and the others are here."

"Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"I don't know. Come on, let's go." I ran and slammed in to the medal bars, making them shake and fall. I sat up and rubbed my head. "Shit, that hurts. God damn it."

"Amy, Sam."

"I'm coming." I got to my feet and ran after Seth. We hid behind a corner and saw six teens in tights. "You've got to be kidding on this one."

"Really?" They looked like they were fighting a mutant bear.

"We should help them."

"We can't help them! They look superheroish and were normal teens."

"We're normal?" I looked at him. "Let's morph into werewolves away from them and jump in. We can attack the bear and vanish before they even figure out what just happened."

"Alright, let's get killed."

"Cute."

We turned and morphed. I ran and jumped towards the bear. My teeth sank into the bear's arm. He roared in pain and threw me to the wall. Seth jumped and bit the bear around his neck. Blood was spilling from his arm and neck. Might as well have more blood spilling from his back.

I jumped to his back and clawed at it. He threw Seth off and hit him against the wall. The bear grabbed my shoulder and threw to the floor. Blood gushed from my shoulder as the bear kept clawing at me. I whined and tried to get away but he pinned me down to hard.

"_Seth, help me! Please help me,"_ I screamed.

"_I'm coming, Amy! Don't worry, I'm coming," _Seth called. He jumped to his paws and pushed the bear off of me. "_Amy, are you okay? Please tell me your okay."_

_"I'm fine."_ I tried to get up, but I couldn't. "_No, I'm not. I lied. I'm in so much pain."_

Seth snarled at the bear, who came towards us. He jumped bit into the bear's neck. I saw the blood pour out from the bear as he fell. The bear's body laid montionless. Seth howled and moved back to me. So did the teens.

**Robin POV:**

I still couldn't believe my eyes. Two giant wolves helped us kill the bear. They looked small and the female was bleed heavily. I walked over to her and looked at her wound. I placed my finger on my com.

"Uh… Batman, we have a big problem. Two big problems. Uh… what do we do with them," I asked.

"I'll call the bioship and we can get them out of here," M'gann said.

"I don't think he's going to like us touching his friend," Kid said, pointing to the sandy colored wolf.

"My bets he'll follow us to protect her," Superboy said.

The male laid next the female and licked her face. I moved closer next to her and got on my knees. He snarled at me. "Easy boy, I only want to help." He looked at me studying at what I was doing.

"How is he not attacking you," Artmeis asked.

"You have to stay clam. He's just worried for her that's all."

"Alright, what's your problem," Batman asked walking in. He stopped and stared at them.

**Seth POV:**

I finally figured out who these kids were. They were a team of young superheroes. Robin was the one treating Amy. M'gann, Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Artmeis. Then there was Batman, who had just got here. My tail was lashing as he walked near her. I narrowed my eyes at him and walked over to him.

"_Don't go, Seth,"_ Amy whined.

I stopped and ran back to her. "_Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."_

_"The pain. It hurts."_

_"Try not to think about it."_

Her breath was hard. She was losing blood. While they talked, I licked at the wound. The blood was bitter and fur was getting caught in my mouth. But I got the wound clean. "_How does that feel?"_

_"Better. Much, much better. Thank you."_

_"You're very welcome."_ I rubbed my nose on her cheek when they came back. I could hear a ship outside. "_What are you going to us?"_

Ha ha ha, I just left you with this ending! *Ducks from a pot* Remember to review and wait until Chapter 3 On the Hunt. *Morphs into a werewolf and runs off into the woods.*


	3. Chapter 3 On the Hunt

**Chapter 3**

**On the Hunt**

**Seth POV:**

Amy and I were in Mount Justice. The team helped Amy and her wounded, she's been burning it off ever since we got here. I haven't left her side, since. But I have gotten to know a giant wolf named Wolf, who talked to me while Amy slept.

"_So this is your pack,"_ I asked.

"_Yes, Superboy was the one who rescued me and I felt a bond that will last forever. But the others are great too."_ Wolf barked.

"_It sounds like imprinting for our pack."_

_"Now you tell me about your pack. Who's your alpha?"_

_"Her brother. It was suppose to be Jacob, but he let Sam be it. There's a lot of wolves in our little pack, but there's just some who still like glue. Me, my sister, Leah, Amy, Jacob, Embry, and Quil."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, just us."_

_"Tell me about the relationship with Amy and Sam."_

_"We're really close,"_ Amy yawned.

"_Yeah, how do you feel,"_ I asked.

"_Better the wound's almost gone and the fur's growing back."_

_"Wow, you heal fast. Tell me about you and Sam."_

_"Alright. Well 15 years ago, Sam was eight years old when I was born. That's when our father left us. Sam also took on the job of being the new man of the house. I was always proud to call him brother. He was the first one who I can relate to. He was the one who I could look up to. Sam was always there for me when I needed him. Nothing could separate us, until he and Emily got married."_

_"You never forgave her did you?"_

_"No, I was never mad at her. Emily was a great girl. As long as Sam was happy so was I. But my mother died by a car crash, I was only eight years old and I was about to move to another state. Away from my big brother. Sam and Emily came to my rescue and took me in. I've been living with them ever since."_

_"Nice. Do you need anything?"_

_"Yeah, her bag that has of our clothes,"_ Seth moaned.

_"I can help you get them. Where are they?"_

_"Back where they picked us up."_

_"Let's go. Amy, are you able to walk," _Wolf asked.

_"No, there's still some pain,"_ she said.

I nuzzled her good-bye and ran after Wolf. I hope nothing happens while I was gone.

**Amy POV:**

I watched Seth ran after Wolf. I watched them until they disappeared. I sighed and tried to get up, but the pain was just too much on my shoulder.

"_Man, that hurts,"_ I growled.

"_What did you say,"_ M'gunn asked.

"_You can read minds? That's so cool! That means you can help me and my friend!"_

_"But you have to help us. Hold on one minute. Is everyone online?"_

_"Why did you do that,"_ Kid asked.

"_We only do this on missions,"_ Robin said.

"_Our little wolves can talk telepathically."_

"_You can,"_ they asked.

"_Yes, I can,"_ I said.

"_Start talking,"_ Batman ordered.

"_Okay. My name is Amy Uley and my boy friend is named Seth Clearwater. We're really close. We live in Forks, Washington."_

_"Amy, I got the bag and I see you've been busy," _Seth laughed. "_I got the clothes."_

_"Great. Can we have a place to change in?"_

_"Sure."_

**/**

We came out dressed and fully human.

"Wow. Dude, you're human," Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, that's a long story. But we're not allowed to talk about it. First law of the pack law," I said.

"We won't tell anyone that you two told us," Aqualad promised.

"What do you say, Seth," I asked looking at him in the eyes.

"Sure, why not? Only about the pack, the tribe, and our families," he said.

"You heard the boy. We already broke the law of showing you us our true selves," I growled. After we explained, everything Seth thought of. We just sat there waiting for them to answer or breath. "I think we scared them."

"I'm not surprised. Do you they're dead?"

"I don't know. I hope not, cause I'm not going to bury them." They gasped and stared at us.

"You're werewolves," Artemis questioned.

"Yeah," Seth barked.

"Pretty much," I said. "Can I make a quick phone call? My brother is worried sick about us. I have to at least tell him I'm alright." They nodded and left into the other room. I dialed the house hoping someone was home.

"Hello? Uley house. This is Emily," Emily said doing her normal happy tone.

"Emily. It's Amy," I said.

"Amy, oh my god. I'm so glad that you're okay. You are okay, right?"

"Yeah, me and Seth are okay. We are staying in a hotel."

"I hope in separate beds."

"Of course. Is Sam home?"

"Sorry, Amy. He's been out looking for you two. I'll tell you call, okay."

"Thanks, Emily. Could you tell him that were fine and that we're coming home?"

"Of course, I will. Promise me, you come back soon."

"I swear on my brother's name."

"Call as soon as you can."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Perfect. Bye."

"Bye."

**Sam POV:**

"Bye." I heard Emily hang up the phone and put it back. I walked inside and closed the door.

"Sam, I didn't know you'd be home so early," she said, kind of startled.

"It's ten. I always come home at this time."

"Not when Amy's missing you always come home at two. In the afternoon."

"Who called?"

"It was Amy. They're both okay. She called they're in a hotel and they'll come home as soon as they figure out how. She wanted me to tell you that they're fine and that they're coming home. Like I said before."

I was speechless. My baby sis was okay. I pulled Emily close and kissed her. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"At least five times a week."

"Well I do."

"You should go to bed. Amy said that she'd call tomorrow. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Alright." I turned around and headed upstairs. Thank god, she's okay.

Ah, who doesn't love family love? *Coward goes Ahhhhhh* Here's a preview for Chapter 4: Help Wanted, Back Home!

Next week on Missing. The team knows who took Seth and Amy and needs their help finding them. But when the two find out it's in the forbidden land on their land, can they be willing to help and break the law that will save their lives from death? Or are they just going to forget about it and just return home? Toon in and please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Help Wanted, Back Home

Chapter 4

Help Wanted… Back Home!

**Sorry been busy with other stuff, but here it is!**

**Amy POV:**

I slept quietly on the bed in Mount Justice. But every scent made it hard to sleep. Sounds gave me a headache and I was really missing my brother. Then every sound stopped as if they just went to bed or something else. Then my door opened, I looked up and Seth was right there at my door.

"Seth, what's up," I asked.

"Can't sleep. You," he asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Same. I really just want to go home. Besides I'm not feeling so hot."

Seth felt my forehead and jumped back like he burned himself on the stove. "You're like an oven. We best get you home. Can you walk?"

"Let me see." I got up from the bed and got to my feet. I stood, then stumbled on my knees. "No, I can't."

"Ride on my back then." He phased into wolf form and helped me on his back.

We dashed out of the mountain, thanks to Wolf. Seth ran as fast as his legs would carry him, while I focused on not falling off. La Push was dead a head and so would my house. Seth howled when we got to my house. Howls were everywhere, from everyone. I slid off of Seth's back as Sam swung the door open. I felt dizzy, but I could make out the sounds of my brother's voice. He ran over and picked me up.

"Oh Amy, I'm so glad you're home," he whispered. "But you're burning up."

"Yeah, I don't feel so hot," I mumbled.

"Let's get you inside." Sam looked at Seth and smiled. "Thank you, Seth, for taking care of her."

He turned and carried me off. I waved goodnight to Seth as he ran for his house. Sam laid me in bed as Emily covered me up. They kissed me goodnight and I could hear the creeking sounds of my door closing. I slept peacefully as the sounds of howls drove me to a quiet night. The barks and laughs woke me up at eight the next morning. I groaned, the pack was here. I flipped the pillow over my head, but they were really loud today. I got up changed into a t-shirt and some old shorts and went out my door. Since I really wanted to sleep in longer, I stayed on the second floor.

"Guys, I know you're like really happy that we're back. But some people are trying to sleep up here, so keep it down," I yawned.

"Well look what the wolf dragged in," Paul laughed.

"Shut up, Paul."

"Yeah. Paul, shut up. The girl is sick," Quil laughed playfuling punching Paul in the shoulder.

"Same goes for you Quil. Don't you guys have to be somewhere?"

"Oh yeah, school starts in an hour. We better get going," Leah said.

"Thank you," I mouthed to her. She smirked and stopped her little brother.

"You're not going to school today, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said. "Hey, Amy, we get the whole house to ourselves."

"No you don't. Jake will be here to watch you," Sam said.

"Sam, do we really need a babysitter," I asked walking down the stairs, since I wasn't going back to bed.

Jake walked up from behind us. "Don't think of me as a sitter, think of me as a friend who's taking care of you."

"Fine," we said. The others left after saying good-bye, leaving us alone with Jake. That's when a knock came at the door.

"Why can't the world just go away," I cried. I answered the door and there was the team on our porch. "Oh you have got to be kidding me on this one."

"We know who kidnapped you and know he's after us," Kid Flash said faster than me when I'm explaining something really big to Sam.

"Who," Seth asked.

"A vampire," Artemis shouted.

"Who are these guys," Jacob asked.

"We're the ones who saved your friends lives," Aqualad said.

"Who's the guy without a shirt," Superboy asked.

"This is Jake, a member of the pack. Do you have a picture of the guy," I asked.

Robin nodded and handed it to me.

"Can you help us," Miss Martian asked with fear lining up in her voice.

"No, not unless the enter in our territory. Sorry," Jacob said.

"Wait, we do know a few good vampires who might just be able to help. But we'll have to cross into their land," I said.

"Amy, that's forbidden land fro us. We can't just go walking in asking for help," Jake growled.

"Who are these good vampires," Robin asked.

"The Cullens. They hunt animals, not humans," Seth explained.

"We like them already," he said.

I jerked Jake away from the others and gave him one really good reason. Renesmee. We walked back over as he grabbed his shirt and keys. "We're taking my car." We drove to the Cullens' house and I knocked on the door. Bella answered.

"What are you doing here," Bella asked.

"This is going to tale a lot of explaining, but we really need your help," I explained.

Next Chapter: The Cullens.


End file.
